


The First Hunts

by Pious_Erika



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So yeah, Trans Female Character, guts is a trans woman in this AU, marvel AU, this is going to be a longish one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Failed by the System, Guts and Casca strike out to find Griffith on their own.They are helped by a Struggling Stranger, and are now to be known as...The Black Swordsmen.
Relationships: Casca/Guts (Berserk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The First Hunts

**SHIELD INTEL REPORT: (Detroit)**

_Former Marine Gloria “Guts” Washington and Former Army Sergeant Casca Washington were the only survivors of the “Griffith Ascension” where in Hawks Security Company CEO Griffith Midland sacrificed all employees in a demonic ritual to become a demon. Griffith’s location is unknown currently._

_After being medically treated by SHIELD recovery teams, Casca receiving a cybernetic right hand and Guts receiving a cybernetic left arm (Military grade both), they wear officially put on SHIELD cash-flow to help them recover._

_1 month after the incident, after being contacted by a mysterious Mutant known only as “The Skull Knight”, Guts and Casca disappeared, taking most of their possessions and burning their house down behind them. Their location is now unknown._

Ontario Canada:

Guts and Casca stared at their target, a hidden Police base beneath the river bridge. The 2 were on a nearby walkway with a clear line of sight at the entrance. Skull Knight had armed them well, but to receive full information on Griffith’s location, and further funding to find the Demon, they would have to prove themselves to Skull Knight and “The Strugglers”. 

The Strugglers was an old group of Mutants and other Super Powered beings. One could say an early Avengers, but The Strugglers was more brutal in methods. They funded like minded people for almost 2 centuries, said to have been founded during the American Civil War to hunt Slave Owners.

Casca armed snapped her right hand and cast a spell. Magic was new to her, but the basic illusion was enough. What ever Griffith did, it tainted Casca, but now Casca could use that impurity for power.

The Spell was an illusion, to make her and Guts appear standing still, to muffle the noise of Casca’s hunting rifle.

Casca took aim at the cop guarding the entrance and fired. The spell worked, and the noise of the 7.62x51 round was muffled completely, and the cop’s head exploded.

With the Guard out of the way, Guts and Casca made their approach.

“I am jamming comms, but they will notice soon. Get in their and work quickly.” Farnese said. Farnese was assigned to Casca and Guts by Skull Knight and served as Communications/Hacking expert. A former cop, she left the system after being raped by a “fellow officer”, who was never prosecuted. She has served The Strugglers for 2 years, learning magic and computers quickly. She drove the “Kill-Van” which served as a mobile base disguised as a humble white truck.

“Right. See you soon Farnese.” Casca said as she and Guts descended the stairwell to get to the base.

Casca had her hunting rifle (M1A), a sawed-off shotgun (family heirloom modified for The Hunt), an M1911 (family heirloom), a few knives, a mass-produced Katana (impulse purchase she thought looked cool), and some Molotov Cocktails. Basic body armor provided by The Strugglers as well.

Guts had a pump-action shotgun (Mossberg 500), pistol (FN 5-7), cheap machete, knives, and some throwing axes. Guts also had the heavier body armor, taken from Hawks Security Company salvage. 

The Base was a Police Force holding facility for those meant to be disappeared. Mostly Mutants, Sex Workers, Homeless, or other “Undesirables”. The Strugglers desired those people to be freed. Guts and Casca agreed.

Guts and Casca knew the plan, once inside, Guts would sweep the place while Casca freed the prisoners. Farnese would coordinate with the escaped to get them to safe havens. 6 prisoners were being held tonight.

Guts directed herself to the “break room” where the cops hung out. Her shotgun roared in death, and killed 2 cops in rapid action, another tried to get her from behind, attacking her on her blindside, knocking the shotgun out of her hands.

Guts pulled out her Machete and decapitated the cop in a quick movement.

She then plugged a USB drive into a computer in the breakroom, allowing Farnese to hack the computer systems and learn more of the goings on here.

Casca stowed her rifle upon entering the facility, fearing what an over penetration would do to a prisoner, and took out the pistol she had and a knife. She commenced her virtuous mission,

2 cops were guarding (rather were torturing) prisoners, Casca took aim and shot one in the head, but the other responded by forcing a prisoner in front of himself, a Mutant Shield.

“OY OY OY OY OY! YOU DON’T WANT TO DO THIS!!! I AM JUST A DUMBASS MUTANT WHO WAS IN THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME! DON’T KILL ME!!! MY NAME IS PUCK!!!” The fey-looking mutant screamed in the cop’s arms, which the cop responded by striking Puck.

Casca took the brief moment to shoot the cop in an exposed leg while the gun was off Puck, which forced the cop down, and Puck free for a few seconds. Casca charged and stabbed the crying cop in the throat with her knife. 

“Thank you…. I am.. so…” Puck said crying, to the cheer of the other prisoners. Casca was about to say some words of encouragement.

Another cop blindsided Casca, knocking gun and knife out of her hands. He tried to beat Casca with a baton, and Casca responded with a quick-draw of her Katana. The Katana logged into the cop’s bullet proof vest, and when Casca tried to retrieve it, the thing broke.

In serious pain with a sword stuck in him, the cop went crazy and redoubled efforts to kill Casca. She responded by shoving him off, calling upon her cursed magic to telekinetically trick him, and then threw a Molotov at him. She snapped her fingers to ignite the man.

She snapped again and any shackle binding the prisoners was let loose. She contacted Guts who confirmed was done.

The 2 directed the prisoners to freedom.

Puck stayed with Guts and Casca, saying he had no where else to go. His powers were of flight and healing it turned out. The wives took pity on the twink and let him into the Kill Van.

“Well Done Strugglers. A cash reward will be deposited into your account, and a resupply will be dropped at a location soon. 3 more bases and you will be fully welcomed into the Strugglers” The Skull Knight said over the intercoms.

“Right. Hope to see you again SK. Bye.” Casca responded as she got a back rub from Guts. The 2 kissed.

Farnese tended to Puck’s injuries.

A successful first mission. It would not last.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't have a proper Berserk fic without Puck. 
> 
> More details to be added as more chapters are posted.


End file.
